The Data Management and Modeling Core (DMMC) will provide for the efficient collection, cleaning and effective management of the biomedical, xenobiotic, demographic and environmental data being collected and analyzed across the PRoTECT project. This core will also provide support for environment contamination fate and transport modeling, GIS support, multi-dimensional data mining and visualization and programming expertise to build customized user interfaces that allow for efficient and accurate data entry and data analysis. A key feature will be to provide all of these services via the Internet to support the distributed university model present within the PRoTECT project. The DMMC will allow for the effective dissemination of GIS-based data presentation and support both modeling and data analysis tools developed or purchased to support the research efforts in this Program.